


Sudden Changes

by S_Snowflake



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Big Stupid Happy Ending, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Happily Married, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Snowflake/pseuds/S_Snowflake
Summary: Seymour and Audrey can't sleep, and it's not just because of that annoying crevice between their twin beds. Short, sweet, and to the fluff.





	Sudden Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! If you've been following me on other sites under the name of Sinister Sweet(s) you'll know that I've been tweaking with this little slice of life piece for a while to make it good enough for a re-release here on Ao3. The pieces finally came together last night after a hiatus and I think I have something pretty cute.
> 
> Thanks to my fellow plant feeders from here, fanfiction.net, and tumblr who keep me going with this micro fandom.
> 
> \- S. Snowflake

Audrey and Seymour Krelborn found that sleeping in twin beds came with some minor inconveniences. Namely, the crevice left between the mattresses they’d kept pushed together since their wedding would widen each time one of them even slightly stirred. They had almost learned to live with it. When Audrey shifted in her sleep one June night, Seymour reached to smooth the sheets without thinking about it. He only woke up when Audrey’s hand shot out to grip his.  


"Seymour, it's happening again," Audrey whispered.  


"What?" Seymour wondered if his wife might have been acting out a dream, something that wasn’t unusual for her. Not wanting to wake her from what was hopefully a pleasant dream, he let her move his hand freely over her body until it was resting on her middle. That's when he felt it.  


"Woah!" he said and almost jumped. His palm stayed where his wife had placed it, as he felt the little life within her moving underneath. It was so tiny, almost like a twitch or flutter, but somehow it was very human too.  


"Audrey…" he breathed, unable to fully speak. She giggled in response, as her fingers tangled around her husband’s. For a while, they simply lay there, hands entwined, not speaking a word as their future moved beneath them until, finally, the movement stopped.  


Seymour was sure that his heart was skipping too many beats to be healthy as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand. He slid them on quickly and got a decent look at Audrey. Though the room was dark he could see that she was laying on her side, grinning at him. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, which shone down in rays through the blinds. She looked just so… happy.  


As tired as he was, Seymour felt suddenly inspired to say something.  


"Um… Hello, in there.” His eyes drifted down to his wife’s belly. Audrey’s eyes followed his, though her smile was pinching her cheeks so tight that it was difficult for her to see.  


"I know ya can't hear me, but, well, I'm your dad. And, your ma and I–we really want to meet you. So… keep growin', I guess. All right?"  


That speech had definitely sounded better in his head. Feeling sheepish, Seymour started to shift back into his previous sleeping position.  


Audrey, however, loved what he had said. No matter how broken Seymour’s words were, they were so much more than she’d ever received from her parents as a child; certainly not from her deadbeat father. She scooted closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him toward her just slightly.  


"It _can_ hear you," she whispered.  


Seymour paused to put her answer together in his head. "Really?"  


"Well, not right now. But in a couple months, the baby'll be able to hear you."  


"Wow." He didn't know what else to say.  


Audrey giggled again. "You'd betta' start singing more. I want our baby to know their daddy's voice."  


This was another tender spot for Seymour. He _liked_ to sing, sure. Nearly everyone did, whether they lived on Skid Row or in the suburbs of Greenville, but he was still insecure about his voice. “Aw gee, Audrey. You know my voice isn’t so good. Not like y–”  


He stopped talking when Audrey squeezed him a little tighter. He sighed and let himself relax into her embrace, thinking about how this was a much nicer way to quiet him down than yelling or the smack to the back of the head he’d known so well growing up. With the peaceful life and steady income he and Audrey had now, at least Seymour could find some comfort knowing that their baby would never have a childhood as awful as theirs had been.  


Audrey had begun to hum without him noticing. It was the same tune he’d catch her singing often when he’d come home in the evenings or before breakfast in the mornings –something about green things. Listening to the hypnotic voice that made him feel so safe and at home, he was compelled to sing something back.  


_"Sudden changes surround me…"_


End file.
